On The Border
by unforgivable blue eyes
Summary: Yukari finds her dear friend, driven over the edge, under the Saigyou Ayakashi. I suck at summaries.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Touhou. This is purely fanmade. Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN.

* * *

Despite the menacing nature of the tree, it looked absolutely beautiful against the clear blue sky. The trunk stretched out widely, its bark a chestnut brown. Thousands of pink cherry blossoms adorned the tree's plentiful branches, adding a bright contrast to the chocolate colour of the bark. The Saigyou Ayakashi appeared tranquil as a teenage girl with hair that matched that of the trunk approached. Her outfit a simple baby blue kimono-like dress and her eyes innocently soft. Her name was Yuyuko. She looked almost as serene as the Saigyou Ayakashi, but her intents were the opposite. In her left hand, she clutched a sharp dagger.

Yuyuko possessed the power over death itself. It was this power that had driven her here this day, ready to take her own life. The power was too much for her to handle. Living every day with the knowledge she had the ability to murder whomever she wanted whenever she wanted was driving her into madness. She wanted it to end. No regret was apparent in her stature or facial expression as she raised the blade to the sky, the hilt gripped in her hand so tightly her knuckles were white. Everything was silent to Yuyuko as the blade pierced her heart in one fell swoop. A scream of pain and agony ripped out of her as she collapsed to the ground in a curled heap. Yuyuko was in her own world, unsure where the cry she had just heard came from. The scenery around her began to blur. She was vaguely aware of a warm pool forming around her body just as quickly as her vision faded. As Yuyuko bled out slowly, her senses dulling one by one, she was completely unaware of a new presence behind her.

Yukari Yakumo, Yuyuko's best, closest friend, stood there, her jaw agape. The scene in front of her felt as if it weren't happening. She couldn't believe it. The umbrella Yukari held in her hand fell with a thud to the ground before she sprinted to her dying friend. In one swift movement, she had fallen to her knees and scooped up Yuyuko's weak body into her arms. At this point, Yuyuko was on the border of life and death, dancing on a thin thread. She was numb to Yukari's touch, and only made a soft, nearly audible whimper when Yukari held her. Yukari, with tear droplets sliding down her cheeks, stared into Yuyuko's nearly lifeless eyes, and held Yuyuko to her body tightly. She never wanted to let go. She had come at that day, at that time, to tell her dear friend that she had fallen in love with her. Yuyuko never once judged the dark and twisted gap youkai. In fact, Yuyuko understood and accepted her more than anyone. With even just a simple exchanged glance between the two, they communicated with each other immediately. No questions were asked, no misunderstandings, no miscommunications… Nothing went wrong when they were together. Yukari had found her peace, acceptance, and love, all within the once bright and happy girl in her arms.

And now it was leaving her. Rushing away at a train's pace, speeding to its destination, to its terminal.

A desperate, lonely, painful cry escaped Yukari's throat as she begun to sob. Her best friend, her love, had died in her very own arms. Large tears spilled from Yukari's eyes plopped onto Yuyuko's cheeks in large droplets. Yukari's back heaved and her lips curled in an agonized yell. Rage and grief consumed her being. Rage at herself for not getting there sooner, rage at Yuyuko for doing this to herself, rage at a higher power for bestowing Yuyuko with such a dreadful ability, rage at the world itself. Rage quickly morphed into surprise when a cold hand, as wispy as silk and as smooth as satin lay over her shoulder.

"Why are you crying, Yukari?" wondered a timid and sweet voice. Yukari, bewildered, twisted her body to stare up at a ghostly figure with hair and eyes the playful colour of cherry blossoms. The voice, face and body matched that of the deceased girl which lay in her arms. Yukari's eyes widened and her brow furrowed in confusion as she gently put down the body and turned fully, still on her knees, to face the ghostly woman head-on. Registering everything about this apparition, Yukari wrapped her arms around the spirit's waist and buried her face in the tummy of her best friend.

"Yuyuko…!"

* * *

Holy crap do I love this pairing. I hope I did it some justice.


End file.
